


closet gang

by aromanticanti



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, grians mental state is probably in tatters, idk how to tag, snapshot au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti
Summary: grian has some thoughts
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Xisumavoid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	closet gang

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! um I really like this au made by doctorsirenart on instagram you should totally follow them btw
> 
> anyways I might make this a multi chapter fic who knows
> 
> um I also need to write stress's chapter in coming out so lhjhdhdjo

It had been a few days, or maybe a week, he had no way of knowing for sure. He hated it in this stupid closet, _‘guess thats how NPG felt’ _, a bitter laugh slipped through his lips with that thought. Maybe this was karma for what he did to NPG.__

__He let his mind slip, he was lonely, tired and hungry. It isn’t like NPG was really feeding him and he couldn’t sleep worrying about what NPG is planning and if he’s going to hurt his friends._ _

__This was all his fault. If he never even made NPG or if he had gotten rid of him sooner maybe. It’s too late for those thoughts now, he can’t change what he did but that doesn’t erase the guilt and fear he has._ _

__He just wants everything to go back to normal, he misses his friends, he misses _mumbo _.___ _

____A bit of time had passed and he was sitting with his knees to his chest. Until xisuma just, appeared. He took his helmet off,_ _ _ _

____“Grian?” he looked at him_ _ _ _

____“Xisuma!”_ _ _ _

____they hugged for what felt like an eternity, Grian was finally happy to talk to someone._ _ _ _

____“Wait!” he broke of the hug “What are you doing here?”_ _ _ _

____“NPG sent me here. I tried to fight him.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh no, I’m so sorry x this is all my fault I made him and-”_ _ _ _

____“Grian, calm down, freaking out now isn’t going to do anything. We can’t do much in this closet anyway.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah. I guess you’re right.”_ _ _ _

____after that it was silent. Neither of them could think of anything to say so they just didn’t say anything at all._ _ _ _


End file.
